In the field of strength training, exercise of the gluteus maximus and hamstring muscles is commonly carried out with lifting maneuvers involving the lifting of barbells, or with complicated machines requiring the user to climb onto apparatus to assume an awkward position. Injury can occur when improper weight lifting motions are performed which can also happen with poorly designed hip and gluteus muscle exercise apparatus.
The present invention provides an exercise machine which safely exercises the gluteus, hamstring, and spinal erector muscles while providing an opportunity for an intense workout of these muscle groups. The user may simply move into a standing position on the machine to begin the exercise.
A generally rectangular base frame to support the members of the machine has front and rear ends and opposing sides interconnecting the front and rear ends. An upright handhold member is pivotally mounted to the base frame generally at its center.
The handhold member is pivotable from side to side on the frame over only a limited range from a park position to an operating position of the machine. On the upper end of the handhold member there is a cross bar on which two upright hand grips are mounted such that the axes of the hand grips are substantially parallel to the axis of the upright handhold.
The upright handhold member includes an elongate bar pivotally mounted to the front end of the base frame and a stabilizer member extending rearward from the elongate bar. The stabilizer member is fixed to the elongate bar along its length near the lower end of the elongate bar. The stabilizer member includes a first generally horizontal bar which extends rearwardly from the elongate bar. Fixed to the horizontal bar at its rear end is a generally vertical leg which at its lower end is pivotally mounted to a medial cross member of the base frame which interconnects the sides of the base frame generally midway between the front and rear ends of the base frame. The stabilizer is also equipped with a transverse horizontal bar which extends perpendicularly from the first horizontal bar of the stabilizer toward the left side of the base frame. A brace further strengthens the stabilizer by crossing between the transverse horizontal bar of the stabilizer and the first horizontal bar thereof. Because the vertical leg of the stabilizer member pivots in the same plane as the elongate upright member, the entire handhold member pivots on the base frame over a limited range from generally vertical to slightly inclined.
Along the left side of the base frame there is mounted a variable length post which is pivotally mounted at its lower end to the left side of the base frame. The pivoting movement of the variable length post is within a vertical plane defined by the left side of the base frame. The variable length post is generally vertical when the machine is in the park position. The variable length post includes a lower tube and an upper tube which is slidable within the lower tube to adjust the length of the variable length post. A lock pin mechanism fixes the extension of the upper tube from the lower tube at the desired position.
Extending rearward from the lower tube of the variable length post is a weight support arm which is fixed to the lower tube near the top thereof. The angle of the axis of the weight support arm is slightly greater than ninety degrees relative to the axis of the lower tube of the variable length post.
Near the free end of the rearwardly extending weight support arm is a perpendicular weight support rod which extends horizontally from the weight support arm. This weight support rod can receive circular Olympic-style free weights.
Mounted to the upper end of the upper tube of the variable length post is a padded body engagement bar which extends from the variable length post generally horizontally over the base frame. This padded body engagement bar is engaged by the hip region of the user, the length of the variable length post being adjustable to properly engage users of differing heights.
A foot plate is mounted between the sides of the base frame extending rearward and downward from the medial cross member of the base frame. By inclining the foot plate on which the user stands, proper posture for the user can be achieved while exercise is being accomplished.
The machine is held in the park position by latching the upright handhold member to the variable length post. This is accomplished through use of a bracket arm which extends rearwardly from the second horizontal bar of the stabilizer member. This bracket arm projects slightly downward such that the curve of the bracket arm follows the arc of movement of a fixed point on the variable length post as the variable length post pivots about its mounting. The variable length post includes a catch which may be engaged by at least one complementary hook on the bracket member. In order for the catch on the variable length post to engage a hook on the bracket member, the handhold upright member must be pivoted slightly toward the left side of the base frame and once a hook on the bracket member engages the catch on the variable length member, the machine is locked in its park position. In that position the variable length member is generally upright and the handhold upright member is tilted slightly toward the left side of the base frame. Of course it is to be understood that the machine could be built as a mirror image of that described immediately above and that many variations could be made without departing from the structural functionality of the exercise machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide an exercise machine which effectively exercises the gluteus, hamstring, and spinal erector muscles.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an exercise machine which permits the user to exercise with little risk of injury.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a machine which can be selectively loaded with ordinary Olympic-style free weights.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a machine which allows the user to exercise the gluteus and hamstring muscles from a standing position.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from examination of the description and claims which follow.